Ascending Hero
by Ryker Pierce
Summary: Gohan isn't your average 16 yr old. World Savior, child prodigy, Capsule Corp executive - the list goes on and on. Forced to first babysit the Junior class of OSH & then join them in the spring semester, he decides to add one more title to that list: superhero. With a little creative help from his little brother, can Gohan become something more than just the Great Saiyaman? Gh/V


**Ascending Hero: Chapter One**

**Fate Had Other Plans**

Nestled gently in the soft, green meadows of Mount Paozu, a white domed building stood vividly against the endless backdrop of forest green. It was a humble looking abode, large enough to comfortably fit a growing family, but small enough that it wasn't overly spacious. Long lines of various clothing fluttered gently with the morning breeze, which wafted through the pre-dawn air with almost nonchalant care.

Inside the house, in the corner bedroom on the second floor, the prone form of Son Gohan slumbered peacefully within his well-cushioned bed. Layered beneath the heavy comforter, a rumbling snore gurgled its way from the teen's airway, resonating within the silence of the room. Beside him, set carefully atop a wooden night stand, the hand of an old-fashioned alarm clock ticked away the seconds, slowly counting its way towards the start of a new day.

_RING! RING! RIN-_

A strong hand fell heavily atop the clock, disabling the trilling mechanism before it had a chance to wake the whole house. Grunting tiredly, Gohan fought his way out of the blanket burrito he had unconsciously rolled himself into, dropping unceremoniously from the bed and onto the floor as he accidentally fell over the edge.

"Ow," he grumbled softly, disentangling himself from the sheets as quietly as he could. On the bed across from him, his younger brother Goten tossed and turned, and for a moment he froze, fearing he had awoken the littlest Saiyan. Fortunately, he settled down seconds later, curling into his pillow with a happy sigh. Releasing his own sigh - this one of relief - Gohan straightened his sheets and fixed his bed, tucking in each side and ensuring every corner was crisply set. Then, grabbing a fresh gi from the dresser, he slipped silently into the adjoining bathroom to change, closing the door with great care.

"Phew... good thing Goten is such a heavy sleeper," he laughed quietly to himself, now safely out of earshot. Setting his clothing aside momentarily, Gohan took a brief moment to simply study his reflection. Seven years had come and gone since the fight with Cell, and now at the tender age of sixteen, he was but on the cusp of manhood; no longer the small, insignificant child he had been all those years ago.

Having inherited not only his father's height, but his grandfather's as well, he stood at a solid 5'11, with still another growth spurt or two to go before his body had reached its full potential. Lean and well-muscled, he was not as broad nor as bulky as Goku, but had the toned physique of an elite athlete. Finally there was his hair, which had gone through a number of various - and sometimes outrageous - styles during his childhood. It had finally settled into a mess of tall spikes that was reminiscent of his Saiyan heritage, but the lone bang that hung across his face softened it with a boyish charm.

Smiling at himself in the mirror, Gohan cranked the sink's handle and cupped his hands beneath the faucet, allowing it to pool with water before leaning down and splashing it across his face. His body gave an involuntary shudder as it instinctively recoiled from the cold, but he merely shook it aside and continued to scrub his face, washing away the last vestiges of sleep from his weary eyes. Now fully awake and alert, he turned off the water and patted himself dry, before slipping out of his sleepwear - dark sweatpants and a white tank top - and into his usual blue gi.

After securing the accompanying red sash around his waist, and the matching wristbands to his muscled forearms, Gohan once more gathered his things and silently tip-toed back into the bedroom. Folding his clothes and setting it upon his bed for later that night, the spiky haired teen reached for his boots.

It was as he kneeling down to tighten the straps that a small, groggy voice called out his name. "G-Gohan?" it asked, curious and tired all at once.

Shuffling over to the second bed, Gohan laid a gentle hand atop the miniature Goku, rubbing his fingers into the little boy's scalp in a soothing manner. "Shh, Goten," he whispered, sliding the hand down and tenderly massaging the back of his brother's neck. "Go back to sleep. Its not time for you to wake up yet."

"Are you going to train?" Goten mumbled, staring up at him with dark, drooping eyes.

"Yeah," Gohan nodded, smiling softly at the boy. "You know me. I want to get a good workout in before breakfast."

"Mhm… can I… can I c-cooome…" the younger Saiyan asked, yawning sleepily through his words.

Gohan chuckled at his brother's question, smoothing his hand through his messy spikes as he replied, "Maybe when you get a little older. You need your sleep to grow big and strong first, okay?"

Goten's lip trembled with a pout, but it quickly gave way to a second yawn as he struggled to stay awake. "Okay…" he finally conceded, nuzzling his head into his brother's touch. "... night, love you…" And then his eyes slid shut, head lolling to the side as he finally succumbed to his tiredness.

"Heh, love you too little buddy," Gohan answered, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead and tucking him in properly. "Sleep tight."

Standing up, he made his way towards the bedroom door, and with a final, fond glance at his younger brother, he exited the room and entered the hallway. Remaining as quiet as he could, Gohan walked past his parents' room and down the stairs into the combined kitchen, dining, and living room. The entire first floor of their home was an open-floor plan, each section seamlessly transitioning into the next; all the way from the front door to the back door, minus the small portion closed off for a downstairs bathroom.

The house had been updated and expanded over the years, modernized and made to fit their now slightly larger family, though it remained quaint and homey, and held the country like feel it always had. The kitchen had been redone completely, with large granite counters and eight-burner stove, as well as a steel flat top and built-in fryer; the renovation having been a surprise birthday present for his mother a few years back. After all, with a house full of Saiyans to feed, she more than deserved a gourmet kitchen with which to do so.

Fetching a tall glass from the overhead cabinet, Gohan filled it with water and greedily drained the cup of its contents before refilling it and repeating. A couple glasses later, he was sufficiently rehydrated and set the cup in the dishwasher to be cleaned. Deciding that he could use a small snack before he started, he reached into the fruit bowl and snatched a few bananas to munch on, his stomach giving a grumble of approval as he did so.

"Looks like you and I had the same idea!" a hushed voice called, not a minute or two later.

Folding back the thick, leathery peel of his third banana, Gohan watched and grinned as his father quietly made his own way into the room. Goku had made the noble decision to remain dead after the battle with Cell, and while the Z Fighters - including Gohan himself - had accepted the choice, his mother would have none of it. Only two months into her nine months of term, Chichi had hidden her pregnancy in order to allow them full focus on the task at hand. With the intentions of revealing the baby after it was over, she had been stunned - and downright furious, even - when she learnt of her husband's decision to stay in the afterlife, without having consulted her first.

Many saw Chichi as a controlling, overbearing sort of woman, but if they'd understood all that she'd gone through in her life, it would be a little bit easier to see where she was coming from. It was true; she had an infamous temper with a killer frying pan to boot, but most of her actions were done out of love and worry for those she held most dear. Goku had had his way for several years now, even dragging their son along for the ride, and she had finally had enough.

After several threats and with the aid of Dende - who acted as their liaison to Other World - they had managed to get a hold of King Kai, and subsequently Goku, who then received an earful from his wife on his reckless decision making. But it was only after she revealed her pregnancy, as well as her fear of raising both their children alone, did he realize the mistake he had made in abandoning his family for the sake of future threats that may not have even come. After contacting their old friends on New Namek, the Saiyan returned to life with the goal of being a better husband and an even better father.

"Sorry, Dad. Were you going to eat this?" he asked, a bit teasingly.

Goku laughed quietly and shook his head, reaching into the bowl for a ripened pear instead. "Nah, this will do me just fine," he replied, taking a bite of the juicy morsel.

"How're the radishes coming along?" Gohan inquired, making a bit of small talk as they both enjoyed an early morning snack.

"Almost time for harvest," Goku answered, grinning proudly as he thought of the little farm off in the mountains that he and his wife tended to. He may have been uneducated in the academic sense - having only learned enough to read, write, and perform basic math - but the Saiyan was still able to find ways with which to provide his family, selling their radishes which had grown in popularity in the Ox Kingdom for their crisp, slightly sweeter taste.

"I'll have Goten come and help me when its time for us to dig them up," he continued, now reaching for an orange. "He and I can have it done in no time, and it will be good training for him too."

The younger Saiyan nodded in agreement. Goten was still too young to fully control his monstrous strength, and being more outgoing and energetic than his brother was as a child, the little boy had already caused several damages to the home. And, without the threat of alien invasion or android devastation to motivate, Goten had no reason to take his training as seriously as Gohan or Goku once had. That was perfectly fine with them, and Chichi as well, so they were slowly accumulating him to his inherited power and finding different ways in which he could learn self control.

"Ahh, that hit the spot," Gohan sighed contentedly, having demolished the contents of the fruit bowl with the aid of his father.

"You said it!" Goku grinned, patting a hand over his belly. "Anyway, ready to head out?"

"Yeah," he nodded, following his father out the back door and into the yard. It was an early hour - roughly a quarter after five in the morning - and the sun had yet to rise. Far off, over the peaks of a nearby ridge, the glow of dawn was just beginning to be seen, but it was still dark enough that thousands of stars could be found dotted across the sky.

With a deep, appreciative breath, Gohan inhaled the fresh, clean mountain air; the crisp, cool burst of oxygen invigorating his senses after a relaxing sleep. Stepping a few yards away from the house, both he and his father set to work on their separate warmups. While his father began a brisk jog to the surrounding treeline and back, he began a series of simple stretches, working his way from head to toe until each limb and joint had been sufficiently loosened. Then, he followed it up with various calisthenics - push ups, sit ups, lunges, and jumping jacks - to get his muscles primed before things got more intense.

When they were both ready, the two Saiyans took to the air, flying a short distance to a secluded field some five or six miles away. It was far enough from the house that they would not disturb the other two still asleep in their beds, but close enough that they could appear in mere moments should they ever need to. Landing a good fifteen or twenty yards apart, father and son stepped into their respective stances, playful smirks adorning both their faces.

"Base form, no ki blasts, and no Super Saiyan?" Goku asked, setting the terms though he already knew the answer.

"Same as always," Gohan answered, muscles coiling as he prepared to spring.

"Good… that's exactly how I like it." In a flash, Goku was gone, speeding through the air faster than the eye could see. Gohan, his senses honed to near perfection from years of battle, easily picked up the subtle displacement of wind, and tilted his head to the side just as a clenched fist went sailing past. Spinning around, he bent his knee in a hooked kick, his leg swiping through thin air as his father expertly dodged.

Landing on the balls of his feet, Gohan's arms flew up to protect his head, a stiff forearm halting the blue booted high kick. With an open palmed strike, he redirected the outstretched limb and fell forward, throwing the weight and momentum of his free arm into a powerful punch. Again, he hit nothing but air as Goku side-stepped the attack and retaliated with a knife handed strike. Jerking his hips back, Gohan narrowly avoided a hit to the stomach and grabbed his father's wrist, locking it in place.

Clamping firmly onto the appendage with a vice-like grip, Gohan turned and slung his father over his shoulder, throwing the older Saiyan off his feet. Catching himself mid-air, Goku threw out his hands and pushed off from the ground, performing a back handspring that sent him leaping to a safer distance. But his eldest son was upon him in mere milliseconds, closing the small gap between the two as he pressed the offensive, arms blurring as a barrage of ultra fast punches were thrown his way.

The orange clad fighter swiftly responded, blocking and parrying the onslaught of hits, and attempting retaliation with every chance he got. Like titans they clashed, disappearing from view as they moved at supersonic speeds, loud booms of sound and energy rocketing through the air with every devastating crack of their fists. It went on like this for some time, an otherwise peaceful morning in the tranquil valley of their home disrupted by the daily chaos that was father and son training.

Only as it neared breakfast time did they slow down, their innate lust for battle overpowered by the heavenly aroma that was Chichi's cooking. Even with this distance from the house, their sensitive noses quickly picked up the scent of wok fried rice, scrambled eggs with spring onions, and grilled meats - all their favorite foods, and it was by silent agreement that they finally ended their nearly two hour long skirmish.

"You really got me good, Dad," Gohan noted, rubbing a calloused hand over his aching jaw. "This one's going to hurt all the way to lunch!"

"Ah, please!" Goku replied, rolling out his shoulder with a tight smile that was half grimace. "You definitely had the upper hand this time, especially there near the end! Hoo boy, you're putting your old man to shame!"

The teen gave a humble grin and shrugged, replying, "Heh… yeah, well… soon enough, little Goten will have outmatched us both!"

"At this rate, I don't doubt it - him and Trunks both! Those little guys are just too strong for their ages!" his father exclaimed, shaking his head in mixed disbelief and amusement.

"I guess we're _both _getting too old for this," Gohan sighed, with false exasperation. They shared a good laugh at that, their boisterous voices chiming loudly in the silence of the forest as they trekked home, side by side in a companionable manner. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and after scuffing their boots clean by the front door, the two entered the home. Immediately, they were greeted by a small orange and blue blur, which threw itself at the two the instant they stepped foot inside.

"Dad! Big brother!"

"Whoa, hey there squirt!" Gohan chuckled, catching the ball of endless energy that was his younger brother. "Good morning to you, too!"

"Hehe…" Goten smiled brightly, eyes alight with the innocence only a child could muster, and pressed his cheek against Gohan's in a show of affection. Then, he squirmed his way out of his arms and into his father's, climbing onto Goku's shoulder and resting his head atop the man's messy hair.

"I could feel you two sparring when I woke up," he spoke excitedly, playing with his father's spikes. "I couldn't tell who won though!"

Goku shared an amused glance with his firstborn, before scooping the tiny child from his shoulders and setting him down on the ground. Squatting so that the two were eye level, he said, "It isn't about who wins or loses, Goten. Your brother and I, and your Uncle Vegeta and Uncle Krillin, and Tien and Yamcha and Mr. Piccolo… we're all protectors of this world, and we fight so that we can stay strong enough to defeat all those who wish to do it harm. Not to see who's better than the other." He paused momentarily, allowing his words to sink in, before finishing, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Goten chirped, nodding his head fervently.

Goku didn't really think he did, but if he was honest, he preferred it stay this way as long as possible. Goten had been born in a time without conflict, and Earth had enjoyed a long stretch of peace in the years since. Unlike his father and older brother, Goten had never had to fight for anything more than a later bedtime, and to him, it was all just a game. In time, he and Gohan would instill in him the true virtues of being a warrior, but for now, his youngest son could enjoy a happy, carefree childhood.

Ruffling his hair, Goku turned Goten around and patted his backside, nudging him in the direction of the kitchen. "Good boy. Now, come on. Let's see what Mom is cooking!"

"I hope she made some of her pork dumplings!" Goten cried, racing into the dining area.

Goku laughed. "Yeah? Me too!"

Gohan smiled fondly at the exchange, still marveling at how such occurrences had almost never happened. He was grateful that his mother had convinced their father to return, as he was certain their lives now would have been completely different had he no longer been around.

"Gohan, sweetie… time for breakfast!" called Chichi, breaking him from his small reverie.

The teen's stomach gave an approving growl at the announcement, and he was quick to join his family at the dining table. As always, it was loaded from end to end in a mountain of mouth watering delicacies, the smell alone nearly driving him to pure bliss. Pressing a good morning kiss to his mother's cheek, Gohan took his usual seat beside Goku and waited patiently for his turn to eat. Chichi was always allowed the first serving out of respect and common decency, and after she had filled her own plate with enough to satisfy her, she gave the go ahead for her boys to partake. Poor food never stood a chance.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!"

"Oh, whoops! Sorry! Have some noodles!"

"Keep your chopsticks away from my udon!"

"My bad, sorry! Here, I'll trade you some fish!"

"W-what! No way! Stop taking my food!"

Breakfast - or any meal for that matter - was, in usual fashion, a veritable free-for-all when it came to Goku and his boys. After fighting his father and younger brother for his fair share of the food, Gohan popped a final bite of pickled vegetables into his mouth before finally excusing himself from the table.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom!" he smiled, kissing her cheek once more in appreciation. "It was delicious - as always!"

"Only the best for you three," she replied sweetly, as she began clearing the table. "You go ahead and get ready for work now, alright? Goku and Goten will help me with the dishes… won't you boys?" The remaining Son men were always eager to help, chorusing their agreement as they too stood from their seats and carefully piled their plates, Goku making sure his youngest didn't take on any more than he could handle.

"Goten, try and take only a few at a time," he suggested, laughing nervously as the mini doppelganger took on a stack higher than his head. Being Saiyans, they were a naturally accident prone household, but that didn't mean his wife would easily forgive another mess of broken china.

"Don't worry, I've got it! I'm strong, just like you and big brother!" Goten cried, doing an odd sort of jig as he attempted to walk to the sink while simultaneously balancing the dirtied dishes.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Goku mumbled quietly, following carefully from behind.

With a bemused chuckle, Gohan turned from the scene and headed upstairs to the room he shared with his brother. In time, when Goten was older and able to sleep through the night on his own, they'd move him into the spare room down the hall; for now, however, he slept in the bed next to him, and Gohan didn't mind it one bit. Gathering a fresh set of clothes, he entered the bathroom and deposited them onto the counter, stripping off his gi and tossing it into the hamper.

With a slick, grating like noise, Gohan pushed open the shower curtains and hopped in. Twisting the handle, the teen patiently waited for the water to reach the right temperature before stepping beneath the steady stream, sighing contently as it coursed down the contours and hard planes of his body. After the good, long workout he'd had that morning with his father, the warm water felt amazing as the heat worked its magic on his sore muscles.

"Did I charge my phone last night?" Gohan murmured, his mind quickly wandering to work and daily tasks as he shampooed his hair. "I really hope so… I don't think I can last through another staff meeting without a few rounds of _Flippy Ninja_ to get me by…" Maybe he'd even gain a new high score.

Grabbing the bar of soap, he rubbed it into a lather and scrubbed vigorously at his skin, washing away the grime and sweat from his earlier spar. When he was sufficiently clean and absent of bodily odor, Gohan rinsed thoroughly beneath the warm spray before shutting it off and stepping out of the shower. Snatching a clean towel from the rack, he patted himself dry and changed into his usual clothes - dark fitted denim, a black v-neck shirt, and red jacket emblazoned with the company logo.

Exiting the bathroom, he grabbed some socks from the drawers and slipped them on, before tying on his work boots to finish off. Searching for his work bag, Gohan found it sitting beneath his desk and zipped it open. Unplugging his laptop, he carefully packed it away into the bag, along with several notebooks he had brought home to study the night before. Noting that his backpack looked slightly slimmer than he remembered, he quickly wracked his brain to see what he had missed.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Jolting with surprise at the unexpected voice, Gohan turned and grinned as his mother walked in, carrying a thick manila folder stuffed to the brim with various paperwork. "You left it on the coffee table when you went to bed," she explained, handing it over.

"Thanks, Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you!" he said brightly, standing still as she stepped closer to fix the collar of his shirt and smooth out the sleeves of his jacket. "Well, I guess I'm all ready for work then."

"You're such a good boy," she cooed softly, resting a loving hand against his cheek. For a moment, he thought he saw a brief glimmer of sadness in her dark eyes, but it was gone quicker than he could decipher the look. "Tell Bulma I said 'hello', and let her know that Trunks is more than welcome to stay the night if he wishes to play with Goten this weekend."

"Okay, I will," he nodded, smiling as she leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll say bye to Dad and Goten now, and then I'll be on my way."

"Have a wonderful day, sweetheart," she wished him, before following him back down into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In West City, on the corner of Main and Broadway, sat an old brick building. One of the first assembly-line factories to be utilized, it was now a monument to the technology of old; a nod towards the past that had helped shape their then small town, into the now technological hub of the entire world. For safety reasons, it had been barricaded and blocked off, entrance only allowed to the maintenance crews that kept the century old building from crumbling to pieces.<p>

It was for this exact reason that Gohan had chosen it to be his entry point into the city, materializing from seemingly thin air as he landed upon the decrepit wood floor of an unused janitorial closet. Having learnt the instant transmission technique from his father a few years ago, it came quite in handy when dealing with what would have otherwise been a several hundred mile commute. Kneeling down, he pried up one of the floorboards and reached inside, pulling out a small, rectangular device that he had hidden there long ago.

"Still have sixty percent power… I guess we're still good for now," he murmured, placing it back where it belonged. It was 'ki-battery' as he liked to call it, which was able to hold a charge of his ki for roughly two weeks before he needed to recharge it again. He had developed it about two years ago, as it gave him something to lock onto when IT'ing into the city. He had one in his office as well, but he enjoyed the short walk down the street towards Capsule Corp, so this was most often his landing point.

After double checking that the coast was clear, he exited the building through one of their back entrances, which led into an unused alleyway around the side. He knew it must have been an odd site, seeing a boy his age emerge from the alley to nowhere, but it was a far better alternative to appearing out of thin air on the streets. Plus, it was still early enough that only a small crowd of commuters lined the pavement, meaning he didn't have to worry so much about appearances.

With a happy grin, he set off for work, strolling casually down the sidewalk as he took in the ambience of early city life. In little more than an hour, the streets would be packed with men and women dragging their kids to school before racing off to their jobs; for now, however, it was almost peaceful, as the early birds got their start and the usual hustle and bustle being nothing more than a far off dream.

In the near distance, an exuberant voice could be heard over the static of the airwaves...

"_Goooood morning, West City! Its a beautiful start to our Friday, and a great transition into our weekend. With lows in the seventies and highs expected to be around eighty five, the weather forecast for your Friday, Saturday, and Sunday look to be absolutely perfect! Watch out for traffic though. We've got slowing on the I-85, with a crash right before the exit to Second Avenue, and what looks to be debris on the junction to the 76 East. Delays appear to be as long as thirty to forty five minutes, so get an early start! In other news, celebrity couple Bran-..."_

"Bah, stupid thing! There's never anything good playing in the mornings," an old man grumbled, twisting the dial to an out dated, block-like boombox as he searched the radio waves for something other than talk shows.

"I'm telling you, you need to get rid of that old thing, Akira! Get a satellite radio; that way, you won't get stuck with only local channels," Gohan suggested, as he came upon his usual newsstand.

Akira snorted, his bushy mustache rustling with the sharp exhalation of air, as he shook his head. "Its always about the latest gizmo and gadget with you young folks," he grumbled, though his lips were curled upwards in a wry smile.

"I work in the tech industry," he replied, grinning as he rifled through the stand's selection of newspapers. "It sort of comes with the territory."

"Ah, yes. Sometimes I forget you're a big, hot-shot executive," the elder man replied, removing his felt cap and running a wrinkled hand over his balding head. "I swear, you people get younger and younger these days! At this rate, the world will be ran by five year olds soon enough!"

The teen chuckled at his remark, plucking a _Daily West_ from the pile before moving around towards the comic books. "The latest issue of _Captain Cobalt_… is it out yet?" he asked, searching the various illustrated works for his brother's favorite story.

"Its on the far left, next to _The Demolisher_," Akira pointed out, nodding his head in its general direction. "You a fan of the Cap'n?"

"Not really, but Goten sure is," Gohan laughed, taking a twenty from his wallet and handing it over. "Keep the change. Maybe save up and buy yourself a new radio!"

"Very funny, kid!" he barked, though it was quickly followed by a hearty laugh. "I'll see you on Monday!"

Waving goodbye to his favorite newsstand owner, Gohan made a quick pit stop at a nearby cafe for his usual morning pick-me-up - a large cup of their strongest brew, with two shots of espresso and a few pumps of vanilla. Coffee in hand, he finished the remainder of his short walk down Main Street, arriving at the gates to Capsule Corp's massive estate. Security was tight for the premises, and several workers were lined up at the checkpoint as their IDs were scanned and their bags checked. Gohan, however, merely nodded at the guards and was allowed immediate entrance, taking the VIP gate to bypass security.

Entering the main building, he made quick strides across the marble-tiled floor, his long legs easily carrying him from the front entrance to the executive elevator in the central area of the lobby. Scanning his badge, the steel framed doors slid open, granting him access to the elevator that would send him straight into the heart of his work space. A few, short moments later, he was standing at the door to his office, ready to start yet another day of work.

It was a large, corner office; spacious and well-furnished with a massive desk of polished mahogany, several shelves lined with books and folders, leather couch that pulled out into a bed (he had spent enough nights at work to warrant it), and wide windows that allowed him to supervise his staff from within. Pulling his laptop from his bag, Gohan hooked it into the two, 30-inch monitors upon his desk and quickly powered them on.

As it booted, Gohan caught sight of his reflection on the glossy black screen, earning a satisfied smile from the young Saiyan. At the age of sixteen, he was definitely 'living the life' - as most would call it. Before the battle with Cell, he had promised his mother that he would become more serious with school in exchange for letting him train and fight. Chichi kept her end of the bargain, and with his honor on the line, Gohan threw himself into his academics once the chaos had ended.

Although he continued to train seriously - refusing to fail again as he initially did with Cell - Gohan's main focus was dedicated to his books. By age twelve, he had completed his GED and was already halfway through online university, working towards several degrees in 'Applied Physics', 'Biochemistry', and 'Engineering.' Bulma had seen great potential in him as an intellectual and was swift to offer him a position as one of her scientists, knowing he could easily rival her for the title of 'child prodigy'.

Although grateful for the opportunity, he was too humble to accept such a prestigious position, believing himself to be unworthy in comparison to those who had earned their spot through years of hard work. Instead, he accepted a simple job as one of her paid interns, starting his place in the mailroom and steadily working his way up the chain. Now, four years later, he sat at the head of his department, earning a _very _handsome salary while working for his 'aunt' and doing something he actually, truly enjoyed.

"Definitely living the good life," he mumbled with a grin, fingers tapping across the keyboard as he logged into the main database.

The good life indeed… or, that is, until Fate decided to throw a giant wrecking ball in his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Yes, I'm rewriting. Its been almost a year since I last updated (I'm so sorry!) and I just wanted to start fresh, and to get back into the swing of writing. For those of you that have read this before, you'll probably be a bit bored, as a lot of it will just be a rehash of those first five chapters. Before we continue, I'd like to reiterate the fact that I enjoy the familial bond between the various Son members, and it was a key point in bringing Goku back to life. I loved that he and Gohan were pretty much best friends before he 'died' and I wanted to continue that relationship and let it mature as Gohan did, as well as to build one between father and youngest son (Goten) and big brother and little brother. I'm just a sucker for that stuff, okay? Also, no Chichi bashing - I don't believe in bashing, if you've read my first attempt, you'll know I give plenty of explanation for her reasoning. _

_I'm also trying to write with more visual detail, so I hope I've made some improvement this second time around. I will update once a week, hopefully Tuesday or Wednesday, as those are my more free periods from work and school. I really want to finish this story, so if I'm delayed, PLEASE annoy the hell out of me until I do. I give you full permission to spam my PM box with complaints. _

_Until next time! And please review! I love seeing your comments and opinions, and they make writing that much more rewarding!  
><em>

_Ryker_


End file.
